Hobart (Mercenary)
Hobart is an antagonist in Mayans MC debutting in season two. He was a mercenary and the leader of his squad who was hired by Lincoln Potter as muscle to destroy Los Olvidados. Personality Hobart was a cruel man, willing to use violence and murder to achieve his objectives or those of his employers. He had no qualms about the prospect of torturing a young girl affiliated with his enemies as in his eyes she was a "soldier" and not a kid. He was also shown to have absolutely null care for his enemies as evidenced by placing Adelita in a dog jail despite the obvious unsuitability for humans, and ignoring the more critical fact she was pregnant, claiming "he didn't have a cell" and was only let out after Potter protested his inhuman treatment. He did show a mild moral restraining claiming he would have killed Adelita if not for her child (although it is safe to assume he was pressured by Potter to not kill her). His repeated use of slangs for her and eventually Marcus Alvarez, suggest he holds some racist principles. For all his cruelty he was deeply loyal to his men and moved with relentless thirst for revenge in order to find who killed his men in order to kill them in turn. Story He is hired by Potter and introduced to the Mayans Santo Padre Charter along the Galindo Cartel as backup to kill what they believe to be members of Los Olvidados (in truth human traffickers set up by Mayans-Cartel-LO alliance to mislead the DOJs enforcers). The raid is successful and the human traffickers are killed while the Mayans plant fake evidence of LO membership in the traffickers building. Things take a turn for the worst when Mini who was on surveillance duties is spotted by one of Hobart's men and with satellite phone and gun on hand, yielded damning evidence of Mini being part of the rebels. As the mercenaries are set to torture her for info, the Santo Padre members take matters into their hands and kill the mercenaries guarding her, successfully rescuing her. The incident, however soon sparked disaster Hobart reported their deaths with Potter who believes Adelita who was thought to have been in the sidelines due to pregnancy has taken the reins of the LO again and set to target her. Hobart, thirsty for revenge asked on local towns for information about Mini, but were unsuccessful on finding anything. He learns that memebrs of the Santo Padre charter were spotted on town, and he begins to suspect them and the Cartel so he later has their vehicles secretly tampered with GPS. When Miguel Galindo meets Adelita warning her that their ally, Palomo is in danger from the DOJ as they have intentions to destroy the latter's political career so as to put a stop to LO support. Feeling that Potter is suspicious of their secret alliance Galindo has Adelita to be moved away for safety. With the GPS on track, the mercenaries realize Galindo is going well outside his normal turf so he decides to follow them. Galindo's men spot the mercenaries coming their way and with no solution in sight, Adelita feigns a battle with the Cartel pretending to have cornered their "enemy", giving them a excuse with the mercenaries who soon arrest Adelita who shows fake scorn for Galindo. Potter is called by Hobart as they have their much desired prize, with the former disgusted at the fact that Hobart had Adelita imprisoned in a dog jail despite her being pregnant. She is released from her cage as Potter talks with her and reveals his intentions with her. Potter and Hobart develop their next course of action, hiring pregnant women whom they all mask along with Adelita with the former posing as decoys. When they execute their plan to move them and Adelita, the Mayans follow them trying to rescue Adelita. With luck on their side one of the pregnant women's water breaks, forcing the mercenaries to stop to treat her, revealing to the Mayans that they were pursuing a decoy. Thanks to Ezekiel Reyes' quick thinking he reasons the blue car he spotted must have been the real one and set to pursue them. The Mayans successfully track their target and engage in a gunfight on car which kills one of Hobart's mercenaries along agent Collins, however, Adelita decides to stay so that neither the Cartel, the Mayans or the LO are targets for Potter. Now more hungry than ever for revenge and with strong suspicions that the Mayans are involved, Hobart assaults Marcus Alvarez and kidnaps him with his men while masked in order to learn who assaulted the car that carried Adelita, having Alvarez beaten down and tortured with increasing degrees of violence. Alvarez fakes breaking his tolerance threshold and proposes giving them numbers and messages them to flush out the attackers, Hobart agrees to it, allowing Alvarez to send a code message in spanish to his allies to detect their location. Hobart grows increasingly impatient, removing his mask when Alvarez figured who he was and stabbing him in the hand, warns the counselor that if his allies don't come sooner he will stab him in his other hand and behead him. The Mayans and Galindo sneak into the facility, before breaking through with a vehicule and subsequently murdering all of Hobart's squad, except for him who is incapacitated. With Alvarez rescued they offer him a gun to take revenge on his captor, but he's too debilitated to use it properly. Instead EZ proposes a Pipe Wrench instead which Alvarez grabs as he is accomodated by his allies. Giving one final glare to Hobart he declares he "should have learned spanish" and proceeds to smack him in the face repeatedly, killing him for good. Category:Characters Category:Mayans MC Characters Category:Deceased Category:Mayans MC Season 2 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Veterans